the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Bronze Warden
: =The Pilot= Born and raised in a small town in rural England Damien’s early life saw him travel a lot of the countryside with his parents, going out camping, traveling through different countries… Which all lead to him become naturally curious of new things, be them places, technologies or people. A student of robotics and electrical engineering before the fall, Damien was often overlooked as an idiot for his playful demeanor and constant wanderlust, something that continued even after receiving his suit, taking that as a chance to fully explore the world at his leisure. This quickly came to a halt when he finally realized the situation him and the world found itself in, realizing that keeping his old life would not keep being a possibility for long. As such, through his travels, he came into contact with The Engineers, where he not only saw an opportunity to join the fight against the invaders but also to continue his studies, seeing as they were one of the largest scientific organizations to have risen from the destruction. This however was not to be, as he was assigned to be only an Intern and so hardly ever got the chance he was hoping for. This would begin to change when he needed to flee to the Philippines, where he would live for some time, keeping a small library where he spent most of his time outside of missions tending to it as his part-time job. During the process that lead to the creation and establishment of ARHK Damien was contacted by one of his acquaintances to take part in it. As time went on, he began taking a more active role in the ARHK project, going so far as to become one of its Department Heads as well as a member of its Board of Directors. Despite this however, Damien’s lack of experience made him doubtful of his ability to be a in such a position, something that still nags on his mind. With the library that used to be his responsibility being left unattended as no one would take up the boring job, Damien, along with a small team of researchers from his department, took on the task of building a couple of automaton attendants to tend to the library as a sort of pastime in the downtime from researches. A few weeks after the ACC’s alliance with the NLA and the new deal negotiated between ARHK and the NLA, subsequent to the fulfilling of the terms agreed upon, Damien moved to the now jointly-held ACC/NLA Fujian to oversee the construction of the first ARHK factory in the region. With the escalation of conflict in China and subsequent mobilization of EuF forces his doubts were once again brought to the front of his mind, driving him to seek to study Ryman’s drones to improve his own. Personality & History Damien would often keep a carefree and somewhat simple attitude towards most situations in life. Which could lead to him being seen as just another careless idiot, which he often was. However, as the events in China went on they began to affect him somewhat, leading him to take his position as director more seriously. Despite his somewhat humble attitude, Damien does not shy away from bragging when it feels justified, though it is often done in a joking manner. Appearance Damien is a young man with medium dark hair, around 5'11 in height and around his mid-twenties, often seen with a cheerful expression on his face. He is very unlikely to be seen wearing something that isn’t comfortable and almost ill-fitting in a way, often sporting cold clothes such as a jacket of some sort, unless the climate is too warm for it. Relations & Allies Albrecht Ryman: A mentor, in a sense. Seeing Ryman as a shrewd negotiator and experienced drone manufacturer, Damien is thankful for him for taking him in as an apprentice. Which is just a simpler way of saying that he allowed Damien to study the Rybots to improve his own and gave him some advice on negotiations. Alexander Kors “Kaleidoscope”: A workplace colleague and, along with Forge, one of the members of ARHK Damien had the most interactions with, enough to consider Kaleidoscope a friend. Farkas Horvath: Another of his fellow directors at ARHK, Damien knows little of her outside of the usual director meetings. Though she seems often cold and serious Damien respects her familiarity and apparent experience with leadership. Illiyan Arcturus “Forge” Castell: Fellow Engineer Arhkitecht, Forge is a pilot Damien considers as a good and trustworthy friend, having worked together with him in many missions as well as some projects around the base. During an undersea operation Damien and Arcturus combined the power of their suits to tackle the problem of prolonged exposure to the crushing depths of the ocean floor. Lyndis “Lyn” Wong: Met during the VR training mission Operation Ersatzteil and many other missions since, Lyn is a reliable teammate and good friend, as well as one of the few people in Hanse whom Damien would trust. Also, a part of Crippletron. =The Suit= A suit specialized in mobility; the Bronze Warden can function in most environments on earth. It is equipped with sharpened claws in its hands and feet capable of digging burrows to travel underground as well as steadfastly clinging to surfaces, collapsible fins for underwater movement and wings aided by boosters for flight, though its comparatively low power does not lend well for the deeper depths of the ocean. This, coupled with a very high top speed, allows him to perform quick attacks to his enemies from numerous angles. When collapsed the suit looks like a simple wristwatch made out of bronze with moss green details. While flying at high speeds its appearance can appear to resemble that of a large brown falcon, though when closer it’s far more apparent to be a bipedal Avian with an aerodynamic design that does not betray its High Mobility status. The Bronze Warden’s is far from the best suit when it comes to attack power, utilizing its speed to assist others with repairs and healing instead. However, the suit is not defenseless, having a powerful, though rather inaccurate, M40 “Sweetwater” shotgun attached to its forearm and hidden away in its gauntlet when not in use. The Bronze Warden’s speed can be used to quickly close the gap necessary for it to be in range, as well as be used for deterrence when Damien is assisting teammates with repairs. Suit Crunch Points Spent: 300/300 HP: 30 DUR: 0 DEX: 3 STR: 3 POW: 4 REC: 10 SPD: 15 (16 while hovering or on even ground, 14 while burrowing, 30 while flying) Advanced Actions: 7 Bonus to DEX Rolls: +10 +50 to dodge +16 to melee Bonus to COM Rolls: +10 Bonus to TECH Rolls: +15 +21 to Repairs (26 with Repair Kits) +15 to Heal (20 with Medkit) Faction: ARHK - Combat Engineer Class: Medium Bodytype: High Mobility Amphibious Avian Hybrid (90) Nanites: Hydra (10) Features: Burrower (10) Gills * Fins * Adhesion (5) Skates * Levitation * Flight * Suit AI: Engineer AI (10) User Interface: Brain Implant (15) HUD: Suit Status * Hawkeye * Thermal Vision * Comms/Cyberwarfare: Radio Transmitter * Upgrades: Environmental Controls I, II & III * Capacitor I & II (20) Solar Panels & Photosynthetic Augment (20) Cyberbrain (10) Martial Arts (5) Veteran Soul (5) Technician (10) Collapsible I (5) Storage * Kinetic Stabilizers * Structural Enhancement (15) Improved Kits (10) Medkit (10) 2x Repair Kit (20) Weapons: M40 "Sweetwater" (30) Kinetic Dam: 12 Acc: 6 Amm:2 FR: 2 Range: Close PEN : 2 *=free Missions Operation: Ersatzteil +15 Operation: Gladius +10 Operation: Desert Scorpion +15 Operation: Retake the Forbidden City +15 Operation: Keelhauled +15 Operation: Protect the Supply Train +15 Operation: Dirge of the Black Sea +15 Operation: Letter of Last Resort -15 Operation: Fly Me to the Moon +15Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Medium Category:The Engineers Category:Pilots Category:ARHK